


A Moment of Grace

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Rise of Skywalker [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Badass Rey, Gen, Not Reylo, Past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Past Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren, Rey Needs A Hug, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Trailer, minor Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Based on the scene in the trailer with Rey taking on a TIE Silencer.





	A Moment of Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Anticipation
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
The desert was quiet. Too quiet, actually. Rey could hear nothing but the sound of the distant desert winds and her own breathing. She knew that it wouldn’t be quiet for long, that she would have to leap into action inevitably.  
  
When she had touched Kylo’s hand on Ach-To, had she ever really imagined that it would come to this? She had thought that, irrationally, she could bring him home. She thought that he was as lonely as she was, and thus she had felt sorry for him.  
  
And she had seen Kylo coming back to Luke’s side. To her side. They would rebuild the Jedi Order, all so it wouldn’t fall victim to the same mistakes again. But that had been wrong too, hadn’t it? That had been Snoke lying...hadn’t it?  
  
The roar of Kylo’s TIE Silencer was getting steadily louder. She had to run. From there, she could get through the ship and successfully stop him.  
  
She took a moment to grieve. For a boy named Ben and his would-have-been lover Poe Dameron, for the Solo family, for a little girl named Rey left to fend for herself. But just a moment. There would be time to grieve further, but not now.  
  
Then she ran. The TIE fighter was bearing down on her, and she knew that even with the Force ability to run at faster-than-normal speeds, she couldn’t outrun that hulking thing forever. She leapt, backflipped onto the ship.  
  
The battle had only just begun.


End file.
